


Murder in Glimwood Tangle

by Sonofsonamy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27476119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofsonamy/pseuds/Sonofsonamy
Summary: after leaving the league behind five years ago detective Constable Sopie Brooks joined the police. But when her boss is murdered infront of her eyes she enlists the help of the former champion to help her uncover a web of political and police corruption which might see normal people being stripped of their right to own pokemon





	1. Skitty and the Snorlax

It was cold. Cold enough to snow Lenny reckoned. He cursed himself for not bringing thicker gloves and blew his warm breath into his cupped hands while he waited out in the dark courtyard. He through for a moment about getting back into the cab where it might be a bit warmer but he knew George would give him grief if he didn't follow his little brothers instructions to the letter.

George was only little in stature. He was In fact three years older than Lenny and very much saw himself as the stereotypical big brother. Of course Lenny, who was not blessed with his brothers brain didn't know what a stereotype was. All Lenny knew was George was bossy. And if Lenny let him down again he was going to get it in the neck again. What Lenny lacked in brains he more than made up for in brawn. Lenny was as tall as he was wide, and Lenny was very, VERY tall. At school some of the more unkind kids had called him 'The Snorlax'. George had put a stop to it by shaking the other kids down but unfortunately the nickname stuck with Lenny long into adulthood.

As desperately as George had tried to coin the name 'the Gilespie boys' he and his brother would forever be known amongst Galars criminal fraternity as 'Skitty and the Snorlax.' George had fumed when he had found out his own unflattering nickname but, to be fair, he was a cat burglar. Even Lenny could see that the nickname made sense.

While Lenny froze his bottom off in the snowy courtyard George was inside the Glimwood bank working his magic. Lennys contribution to the job was to help load the goods into the van. At least George hadn't left Lenny alone this time.

"Go and see where he is." George grunted to his Nickit. "I'm freezing my geodudes off out here."

The fox pokemon nodded and took a step towards the banks reinforced steel doors when a small weedy man appeared in the doorway with a large sack on his back. A smug looking Purrloin padded along behind him as he made his way to the van and stuck out her tongue at the Nickit as it passed. Nickit responded with a growl.

"Settle down you two!" George snapped. "Lenny go and get the rest of the loot. I'm knackered."

Lenny pulled a sour face but did as his brother bid. He couldn't see what was so tiring about breaking into the safe. George had been doing it since he was a nipper and never complained before. The larger of the two Gilespie brothers slouched off into the dark bank whilst the smaller man rested against the back door of the van and lit up a cigarette. When Lenny returned with four large sacks draped over his enormous shoulders his brother remained where he was and allowed the taller man to struggle with the bags.

When Lenny slammed them down into the van the whole thing shook. There was a low, guttural growl behind them.

"Oi," Lenny snapped, turning to Nickit. " I thought we said to leave off."

But it wasn't Nickit, or Purrloin for that matter.

"Bugger." George muttered, allowing the cigarette to fall from his open mouth.

Stood in the middle of the courtyard was a Growlithe. The pokemon had its eyes firmly fixed on the Gilespie boys. Still keeping eye contact with the small orange and black creature George went to close the door. As he reached the handle Growliths growl increased in volume. It eased down as George drew his hand away but the sound remained in the back of the creatures throat.

"Maybe it's a wild one?" Lenny said hopefully. "Just 'cos it's a Growlithe doesn't mean it's with the…"

A female voice called out from behind them causing the men and their pokemon to spin on their heels.

"With the police?" The woman said, finishing the first independent thought that Lenny Gilespie had experienced in a long time for him. "I'm afraid in this instance it does lads so why don't you step away from the van?"

The woman was young, early twenties Lenny guessed. If it wasn't for the fact that they had both been nicked by her before the brothers might have struggled to believe she was a police officer. Her bright pink hair framed her face in a short bob and her torn jeans and T-shirt were more in place at one of Piers' gigs than in a police station. The woman sat astride a large Galarian Rapidash which stamped the cobbled courtyard impatiently.

"Dc Brooks." George smiled brightly. He took a step towards the woman and Growlithe barked a warning which again stopped the burglar in his tracks. "Fancy seeing you here."

"I'm not the one who shouldn't be here am I Skitty?" Detective constable Sophie Brooks said calmly.

Lenny watched his brothers ears go red at the mention of his nickname. He thought for a second that the smaller brother might explode but after a few moments George raised his hands dramatically with his palms up in a peaceful gesture of surrender.

"Alright love." He said to Dc Brooks. "It's a fair cop."

"I aint going back to prison." Lenny whispered urgently in his brothers ear.

"Easy does it." George muttered back. He waited until the officer had leapt down from her Rapidash and was walking over to them with her handcuffs out. When she was within a few feet George suddenly yelled;

"Purrloin! Nickit! Attack!"

Growlithe was infront of Sophie in seconds and with a flick of her delicate wrist the young woman sent a pokeball flying at the burglar's pokemon. With a flash of light a Sirfetch'd stood infront of her with its shield raised protectively. The pokemon stood sizing eachother up. Rapidash made its way over and stood by Brooks side.

"Now, now." George scolded her. "Three on two aint a fair battle."

"Since when did you two play by the rules?" Sophie demanded.

A wicked smile played on the weasley little mans lips.

"We don't." He jeered. "But we know you do. Don't you challenger Brooks?"

Lenny finally got the joke. "Hur, yeah." He joined in. " 'Cept she didn't finish the league did she George?"

"No Lenny." His brother laughed. "Got kicked out didn't she. And dumped by her fella. On the telly. How embarrassing."

Sophies eyes narrowed dangerously. "Fine," She sighed. "Have it your way. Growlithe, FLAMETHROWER!"

xxxx

The next morning Sophie found herself stood staring at the top of Chief Inspector Wilfred Greens head while the older gentleman poured over her notes. She had been surprised to find herself summoned to head office at Hemlock in the early hours of the morning not least because she had been hoping to go home to bed. The young detective stifled a yawn as she spoke.

"Aren't you meant to be retiring today Guv?" She inquired. The Chief inspector smiled.

"I am indeed Sophie." He looked up from the notes and set them aside on his desk. "Arcanine and I clock off at five and then it's off to the Prancing Ponyta to sink a few pints with the troops. I hope you can make it."

"Of course sir." Sophie said sincerely. She was fond of the Chief. He had been her skipper when she had first left the academy and had recommended her for the detective pathway. Sophie couldn't help but smile at his choice in venue for his leaving drinks.

"Not having your do here in the city boss?"

Green shook his head emphatically.

"No I am not." He said firmly. "Never liked being here at headquarters. Not like being back at Glimwood Tangle. Those were the days eh?"

It was Sophies turn to smile as a dozen happy memories of policing the wood seemed to pass over the chief inspectors face.

"No the Ponyta is the place for me. End things where they began eh Arcanine?"

On the other side of the chiefs office a large pokemon stretched and yawned as it reclined on the sofa. The creature was enormous and Sophie wondered how the furniture took its weight.

"Are you and Mary moving back to Glimwood then?" She asked hopefully. The boss had been a mentor throughout her career and she had to admit, it frightened her a little to no longer have him around.

Unfortunately Green had other plans. "No." He replied, avoiding Sophies eye. "No Mary wants to head to the coast. Got a nice little cottage outside Hulbury. She has it in her head to open a wee teas shop. You know, for the tourist season and when people come to challenge Nessa."

His cheeks were slightly pink now. Sophie could imagine why. The idea of the great Chief Inspector Green in a little apron serving tea and scones to tourists was certainly a funny one.

"Anyway," The boss said abruptly. "Enough about me. This is good work Sophie. Certainly stopped Skitty and the Snorlax for a while."

"Thank you sir."

"And their Pokemon?"

"Seized." Sophie answered tensely. "Although where they end up depends on next weeks vote doesn't it?"

Green nodded uncomfortably. "Off the record I hope that damn bill doesn't pass." He muttered. "It's basically stealing pokemon from their trainers. Whatever they've done they deserve the chance to be rehabilitated. It's best for the people and the pokemon. Goodness knows if anyone can make a person see the error of their ways its the love and friendship of a pokemon." The older man looked affectionately towards his own Arcanine who was gently snoring away.

"Sorry," Green said suddenly. "Prattling on about politics. We've never really talked about it before. I don't suppose you agree with me do you? I mean after you.."

"Gave away my team." Sophie said sadly, finishing his sentence for him. "That was a little complicated. As a trainer you always have to do whats best for them."

The older man considered this.

"Well you're not a trainer now Sophie. "You're a copper, and damn fine one at that. This has been a long time coming."

Green reached into his desk and pulled out a long, thin wooden box. He handed it to Sophie who opened it as cautiously as if it might explode. Green saw the disappointment on her face.

"You don't want it?" He asked.

Sophie thought for a moment. "It's not that sir." She said staring down at the new shiny Sergeants badge and fire stone in the box. "I just don't want to leave Glimwood. I'm happy there."

Green shrugged. "You don't HAVE to. You can run Hammerloke west from wherever you want. With that Rapidash of yours I imagine you could be on the other side of Galar in moments. I know you don't like to use the Taxis."

Sophie remained thoughtful.

"Its a good fit for you Sophie." The Chief inspector insisted. "And it means Growlithe can reach his full potential."

Sophie thought about her puppy pokemon. At training school each recruit is given a Growlithe to act as their partner. She and her partner had been together for five years now. For a long while he had been her only pokemon. Then she had come across Ponyta injured in the woods and after Farfetch'd had saved her life she couldn't get rid of her. They had both evolved quickly under Sophies guidance. Maybe it was only fair that Growlithe be given the same chance.

"Can I think about it?" Sophie asked.

Green nodded. "Yes," He answered, "But think quickly. I'm afraid that I'd like to announce it tonight before the new chief arrives."

"Why?" Sophie asked with an arched eyebrow.

Green looked uncomfortable. "I have a feeling she might not approve of you." He said delicately.

"I'm not wearing a suit." Sophie insisted, guessing that like most superior officers the new boss might frown on her dress sense. "And if she wants me to change my hair she can kiss my…"

"Your unorthodox take on 'plain clothes' is only a small part of the issue I fear." Green said loudly. " That and the frank way you deal with authority." There was a small smile playing about his lips. "But I'm afraid you may find Chief inspector Grace to be very different to me. Her views are very different."

Sophie had known Green for a long time now and had never heard him speak ill of a colleague before. It was rather worrying. She moved a little closer to the desk as the older man dropped his voice.

"Let's not discuss it here." He said softly. "Might not be safe. Meet me tonight behind the Ponyta at nine."

Sophie nodded and saluted her superior officer. Green was the only officer she respected enough to do so and he appreciated the gesture.

"Think on my offer." He called as she headed out of the door. "We need all the good people we can get at the moment."


	2. The prancing ponyta

It was early afternoon when Sophie woke. Being winter the sun was well past its peak and she could already feel the cold creeping in. She pulled the blankets back up past her shoulders and heard a reproachful grunt from the bottom of her bed.

"Sorry Growlith." She yawned.

She sat up and looked at her pokemon curled up on the end of the bed and felt a sudden pang of sadness.

"If we take this promotion tonight you wont be able to sleep on the bed anymore mate." Sophie said, reaching down and scratching the Growlithe behind its ears. Growlithe cocked its head as though thinking about this.

"You could sleep out in the stables with Rapidash?" Sophie offered. Growlithe didn't look impressed. "Or I could make you a bed like Sirfetch'd."

She followed Growlithes gaze over to the other side of the room where the brave bird pokemon was snoring away in a little wooden bed. Sophie knew that pokemon were just as comfortable in their pokeball as they were out of it but she liked to spend time with her team. She had no family in Glimwood Tangle and despite having been stationed there for four years she hadn't made any REAL friends. She got on fine with the other officers but Glimwood was a small command covering the town and the forest before the border with Stow-on-side so there weren't actually many officers based there.

The police station was opposite the pub and was so quiet that it only bothered to keep the front office open on Wednesdays and Fridays. They didn't even have any cells there and all criminals were taken to head office in the city. There were only three uniformed officers based in Glimwood at the moment. Two fairly fresh recruits and a sergeant not far off of retirement. As for the CID.. Well that was just Sophie at the moment. She supposed if she took the promotion she would get a constable to assist her. Sophie was still unsure what to do. She turned to her partner for guidance.

"What do you think?" She asked the Growlithe. "We've both worked pretty hard since we got here. We could do some good for the community if we take this promotion."

Growlithes face remained impassive.

"Then again we wont be out and about as much." Sophie reasoned. "The three of you might get a little bored if I'm sat doing paperwork all day."

Although Growlithe couldn't speak the look in its eyes spoke volumes. It knew as well as Sophie did that there was no way she would be able to stay behind a desk long. Even if they made her the commissioner of Galar she would find some way to sneak off and battle criminals.

Still undecided Sophie pulled back the blanket and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. Growlithe leapt to down and Sirfetch'd stirred. Sophie smiled and went downstairs to fix them all some breakfast… well lunch she supposed now.

Sophie's cottage was pretty big considering that she was the only human living there. She had paid for it with her earnings from the league so had been able to afford more than most people in Glimwood Tangle. Sophie had not bought the house for the status though, she had needed the stables for Rapidash and now, if she was going to have an Arcanine she supposed the extra room would come in handy. After feeding the others Sophie made herself some tea and toast as she summoned the courage for her weekly call home.

Sophie's immaculately presented mother was unable to contain her disapproval when her daughter flashed up on the screen.

"It's half past two darling!" She declared. "How are you not dressed yet?"

"Nights." Sophie shrugged. "Caught two burglars."

Sophie knew better that to expect her mother to be impressed, or even proud that her only child had single handedly apprehended two notorious criminals. Mrs Brook sniffed.

"Well you could atleast have brushed your hair." Sophie's mother complained. "I might have had guests over."

Sophie sighed and continued munching her toast as her mother began filling Sophie in on all of the gossip from back home. Sophie's mother was quite the socialite back in Postwick and also quite the gossip. There was very little that went on back home that Mrs Brooks didn't know about. Unfortunately, with Postwick being such a small place not much actually happened there and Sophie found her eyes glassing over as her mother once again told her about Mrs Banks from the post office falling out with Mrs White from the florist for the hundredth time. Finally mother got around to her favorite subject. Sophie's failed career as a trainer.

"I don't suppose I'm allowed to mention HIS name am I?" Mrs Brooks said with a raised eyebrow. Sophie sipped her tea. She knew her mother was going to talk about him anyway.

"Saw him on the telly the other day." Mother said, scanning Sophie's face for a reaction. Sophie just shrugged.

"He's always on the telly." She said levelly. "He's in charge of the league now."

"Yes, and doing a good job from what I hear." Mrs Brooks said loftily as though she had exclusive access to this information. Sophie tried no to laugh, it was hardly a secret that Leon was popular. The former champion had resolved to make up for all of the mistakes made under Chairman Rose and was making a concerted effort to ensure the league more accessible to everyone.

"He'll lose some support lobbying against this bill though." Mrs Brooks said in a disproving tone. "I've always liked the boy, you know that. Even after what happened with you two."

'Especially after that' Sophie thought to herself.

"But I can't believe he's going against minister Sykes." Mrs Brooks continued. "That woman has the makings of the next PM. You mark my words. I mean it just makes sense doesn't it? We shouldn't let just anyone own a pokemon. You should have to pass a test. Just as Ms Sykes says."

"A test that costs more than a years wages for some people." Sophie said pointedly.

"Well she says they'd subsidies it for businesses and government workers." Mrs Brooks said, as if that concession were more than generous. "It just stops the riff raff having a pokemon. Like the characters you have to deal with."

Sophie sighed. This was an argument she and her mother had been through time and time again. Unfortunately, thanks to minister Sykes it was an argument families were currently having across Galar. The ambitious young minister was lobbying hard to get the bill passed in Parliament next week. Things were reaching fever pitch now with protests up and down the region. Sophie hoped that the popular vote would block the bill but she knew all too well that money talked and that the people who wanted this bill passed were the ones who would benefit the most from it, Galars rich and powerful. Still at least Leon was fighting the good fight.

"He's roped Sonia into it all to." Mrs Brooks continued her rant.

Sophie couldn't help but smile. "Good for her." She said. "It's about time she stepped out of her grans shadow. I hear she's running the lab now."

Mrs Brooks shook her head. "Well she'll always be that little girl following you and Leon around to me." Sophie's mum said disapprovingly. "She's like a lost wooloo. I'm not surprised she's doing whatever he tells her."

Knowing Sonia as well as Sophie did she was certain that this would be a cause that Sonia was passionate about.

"I don't suppose you've spoken to either of them?" Mrs Brooks asked, fishing for gossip.

Sophie shook her head uncomfortably.

"Oh honestly Sophie," Her mother snapped. "It's been five years. It's all water under the bridge. They've certainly moved on. And are doing well for themselves, not wasting their lives away in the middle of nowhere chasing down hoodlums in the night. It's no life for you darling. Just a common bobby"

"I've been promoted." Sophie said suddenly, surprising even herself. Sirfetch'd and Growlithe stared at her. Sophie pressed on regardless. She'd said it now. "Being made a sergeant covering Hammerlocke West."

"We'll its about time." Mrs Brooks said. "Hopefully wont be long until inspector then? A bit more dignified for a young woman of your breeding. Although it's not too late to have another stab at the league. Your father didn't become champion for the first time until he was twenty five. Rest his soul."

"The current champions only ten." Sophie pointed out. "Age has nothing to do with how good you are."

"Well Leon must have been having a bad day when he let that child beat him." Sophie's mum said sourly."Probably distracted with all of this bill 43 nonsense."

And they were back on politics. Sophie didn't bother arguing with her mother. Her mind was wandering back to her own fateful championship match. The look of disappointment in her fathers eyes, the look of betrayal in Leons. She shook her head as if to shake the painful memory away.

"Look mum I've got to go. Don't want to be late for my own promotion do I?" She said quickly.

"Well ok darling." Mrs Brooks said, looking a little put out. "Don't forget to call during the week. And stay out of trouble."

"Never." Sophie smiled and blew a dramatic kiss to her mother as she hung up the phone. She turned to Growithe and Sirfetch'd. "Trouble's too much fun."

xxxx

Despite only living a short distance from the Ponyta Sophie arrived late at the pub. This was a deliberate move on her part. She had never been comfortable with small talk and she hoped that if she arrived a while after everyone had started drinking they would all be absorbed in their own conversations. Her theory proved right, as she walked through the large oak doors nobody seemed to bat an eyelid, except the Governor. Sophie noticed that he was facing the door as she walked in as though waiting for her. He was sat by the bar with a full pint in his hand wearing a frilly apron with a silly slogan on the front. A fishing rod was propped up against his stool. Sophie must have missed the gifts.

"Sophie!" He boomed loudly, Sophie suspected that the pint he had been nursing wasn't his first. He seemed as carefree and happy as he had been back in the teams heyday when Insp Green ran Glimwood nick. Sophie made her way over and noticed a woman in her forties stood next to the boss. Her sharp green eyes passed quickly over Sophie and lingered on her bright pink hair.

"You must be the new chief inspector." Sophie guessed, holding her hand out.

Grace shook it limply. "Dc Brooks," She said with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes."I've heard so much about you."

'I bet you have.' Sophie thought.

"Still constable?" Green inquired quietly as an aside to Sophie.

Sophie gave a genuine smile at her mentor.

"I think sergeant has a better ring to it." the older man said and pulled out the long wooden box from his pocket. Sophie nodded and the inspector exploded with joy. Green quickly ordered Sophie a small white wine and gathered the others around for his announcement. As the other police officers gathered round Sophie watched Chief inspector Grace's face fall. She certainly didn't look pleased.

Sophie released Growlithe from its Pokeball. There was a sudden tension in the air. Most of the other officers were not trainers and only had the police issue Growlithe as their pokemon. Many had never seen a pokemon evolve in person and were excited to see Growlithe transform. Sophie knelt down in front of her friend and whispered quietly so that no one could hear.

"I will only do this if it's what you want."

Growlithe licked her hand. It had made its mind up. Sophie turned to Green who, passed her the badge and saluted smartly, despite the fact he was already several pints down. The assembled crowd saluted and then clapped unenthusiastically as Sophie was sworn in as a sergeant. She knew that realistically most of them didn't really care. Most of the officers present were uniformed and wouldn't be working with her whatever rank she was.

Sophie then took the Firestone from the box. They were all paying closer attention now. Even the landlord stood staring, the pint he had been pouring began to flow over the top of the glass unnoticed. Sophie hesitated for a moment with the stone inches from her pokemons nose. She looked into Growlithes eyes. They were brimming with pride. At that moment Sophie was certain that she was doing the right thing. She pressed the stone against Growlithe and the change began immediately. The pokemon became a bright white light. Most shielded their eyes but Sophie did not turn away. To her right she could see that Grace was also focused on the pokemon. The new chiefs eyes did not drift from the sight of Growlithe swelling in size. The pokemons mane grew out and its muzzle stretched. In a matter of moments the light dimmed and stood in the spot where Growlithe had been was a large Arcanine. It gave an excited bark which shook the walls and made some of the bottles on the shelf fall and smash. The landlord didn't seem to mind. He whooped and cheered along with the others. Sophie met the pokemons eye. Though it had changed in size and stature its eyes were the same. It was still her pokemon. She put her arms around the new Arcanines mane and it licked her cheek. The crowds cheers died down and after a few pats on the back an 'Well done brooks' from the other officers Sophie was left to her own devices.

As an experienced trainer she knew Arcanine would be tired from the transformation.

"You rest up mate." She said, sending it back to its pokeball. As the crowd returned to their chatter Sophie heard a whisper in her ear.

"Outside in five." Green muttered. "Don't be late."

Sophie didn't acknowledge him so as not to draw attention to their plan. She attached herself to a small group of PCs from Stow-on -side who were discussing the latest spate of Pokemon smuggling coming from Kanto and waited for the meeting. The crowd was thinning now. It was getting late and most of the excitement was over. Sophie noted that Grace had left. No doubt annoyed by Sophie's promotion. When the clock above the bar showed five minuets had passed Sophie made her polite excuses and made her way out into the cold air.

She turned up the collar of her leather jacket and with a quick glance around to ensure no body was watching Sophie made her way around the back of the pub. It was dark in the cobblestoned alleyway and fresh snow was slowly drifting down in the flickering light coming from the pubs rear windows. Chief inspector Green was stood at the far side of the alleyway. He turned when he heard Sophie's heeled boots clicking on the cobbles.

"Ah good." He said urgently. "I'm sorry to have to meet like this Sophie but there's something I must pass on to you. I'm sorry to burden you with this but you're the only one I can trust. It was too late for me to do anything about it but I know if anyone can stop this it's you."

Sophie could hear the fear in her bosses voice. This was so unlike him.

She took a step towards him when a sudden movement caught her eye. Something was behind green. Something round.

"Voltorb?" She said in a confused whisper. "But there aren't any wi…?"

All to late Sophie realized what was happening. The pokemon was flashing.

"Guv! Look out!" Sophie cried.

Chief Inspector Green turned just as the light reached its brightest. Before Sophie could get to him it was too late. The world exploded around them."


End file.
